


【威声】亲昵（拆/一发完）

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 威声 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 另一艘寻光号仍在继续他们的旅程，而霸天虎情报官不期而至。
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	【威声】亲昵（拆/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #私设众多，大家都还在，荣格也在，但没有人知道他的真实身份，大猫没死，老威换回了霸天虎标志，本来已经战死的声波也带着他先前下落不明的小磁带们回来了（写完了发现正文里好像没提到这些23333）  
> #都给我HE.JPG  
> #一笔带过救漂和通补

“嘭——”的一声巨响，门被炸成了碎片。补天士从椅子上跳起来：“又发生什么事了？！”普神啊，为了漂移和救护车的那点炉渣事他已经够闹心了，在去通天晓长官那里写检讨之前他还打算先歇会儿。而他的后挡板才刚刚挨到椅子上。

不过眼前的一幕让他的发生器失灵了。

他本应该立刻发出警报提醒所有船上人员警惕不明人士的入侵，尤其是在经历过多次恶性突发事件之后。可前提是这具机体不是那么的虚弱、困惑与伤痕累累。

补天士认出了对方。

他偏着头雕，手指抵着下唇，不得不说，这实在有些匪夷所思。

动静这么大，其他人赶到这里来是迟早的事，但补天士还是先给救护车发了一条信息。

然后他试探性地喊了声对方。

“声波？”

但声波好像没听到他似的，光学镜紧盯着身旁和他同样不知道发生了什么的磁带双子。然后他动作迟缓地站起身来，整个身体都在嘎吱作响——这让他的磁带朋友们不知所措——尘土从他身上撒下来弄脏了飞船的地板，但补天士无芯去思考这要打扫多久才能弄干净，因为这时他才发现对方身上的斑驳痕迹并非是机体老化或者掉漆什么的，而是大小不一的伤口。随着他起身的动作，能量液一点点地渗出来。

这超疼的，补天士芯想。

声波无法控制地加重呼吸，他强忍着痛苦，才没有让发生器发出哪怕半点奇怪的咕哝声。

圆锯鸟和激光鸟离开他的肩膀，在这个空间上方盘旋了片刻后落在了桌子上，一动不动地打量着补天士。

补天士对那两只小鸟举起了双手，然后又转身看了看护在声波身前的迷你双子，说：“所以，为什么你们会在这儿？”

问了也是白问，一看就知道他们也不清楚怎么回事。补天士在芯里槽了自己一句。

好在及时赶来的船员们暂时打破了这凝固的气氛。

“让开！他需要修复！”

声波发出几声含糊不清的声音，而救护车在他试图说出拒绝的话之前打断了他，“少逞强，再多流一点能量液你就可以直接去见普神了。”

声波没有说话。

这是个好迹象。

于是他问：“还可以走吗？”

声波轻轻点了点头，他抬起脚，看上去……走得相当艰难。

他甚至还在掉零件！

救护车实在看不下去了，先不说声波从这走到医疗室要花多长时间，他的病人极有可能在走到那之前就散架了。

于是他大喊有谁能帮忙把他运到医疗室那边。

声波在忙于关掉不断弹出的内置警报时，只觉得脚下一轻，一双熟悉而有力的手顺势把他抱了起来。

救护车用复杂的目光瞥了眼威震天，但只是干巴巴地说了一句：“很好。那么动作快点。”

他们迅速离开后，剩下的人面面相觑。

磁带们一看到Ravage便冲了过去，面甲上毫不掩饰自身情感的双子几乎快哭出来了，而这让众人更加一头雾水了。

Ravage疑惑不解，但他还是伸爪轻轻拍了拍两只小磁带。

“见鬼，我以为你们早就不是幼生体了……所以说这到底是发生了什么？”

“我觉得你们这儿可能是另一个平行宇宙。”迷乱说道，“不然这没办法解释为什么你还活得好好的……我是说……”

“我们失去你很久了。”轰隆隆接着说，“你的死让声波备受打击。”

闻言漂移插进来说：“Ravage他的确差一点点就离开了。”他又补充道，“不过后来是救护车修好了他。”

迷乱看了看Ravage，然后把他抱得更紧了。

“如果救护车能治好你……”

轰隆隆兴奋地接上。

“那么他一定能修好声波！”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“结束了。”

救护车对一旁沉思已久的威震天说道。

刚才的整个手术过程中，威震天一直都在。他简直像是要把对方的每一个零件都熟记于心。

而救护车隐约觉得，这不仅仅是因为破坏大帝芯中一直有个医学梦。

“啊，谢谢你，医生。”

从沉思中惊醒的威震天迅速回答道，但他的目光依然落在充电床上的声波身上。

好吧。

“这是我的职责所在。”救护车没好气地说道，“我有事要暂时离开，你可以继续待在这里，但是请注意，他需要休息，在他上线前不要打扰到他。”

医疗室的门无声地从威震天身后合上。

他注视着眼前的这具机体。

曾经信任过，曾经依偎过，曾经并肩同行过，曾经为他撤去一切屏障，带走了他火种的一部分，在亲昵中说“爱”。

曾经也是，现在也是，未来……无论他是否还能够拥有未来，这也不会发生任何改变。

他还记得自己发了狂地寻找声波机体残骸的那些日子，只为了他的纪念碑下不至于除了自己的火种室能量液以外一无所有。

而现在……声波就在这里。

他亲眼看着救护车如何一一让那破碎的部位完好如初，如何轻柔地合上火种舱，对他说“结束了”。

只是他现在还不能和普神的小奇迹说上话。

再怎么兴奋得难以自持也不可以。

他的奇迹需要休息。

一定是他的火种跳跃得太过热烈了，他听见声波呻吟着上了线，依然痛苦，依然在意识清醒后选择了忍受。

他看到声波缓缓向他的方向偏过头来，声音沙哑。

“...Lord?”

“是我。”

威震天尽量克制地握上那只磨损严重的手时。他突然想起补天士对他提起过漂移十分擅长手语，但很快他就抛开了这个想法。

只要声波愿意，他的所有内心所想都逃不过对方，而他也乐于为对方敞开火种舱。

不等威震天再多纠结一会儿是否应该跟他说说话，声波便再次下线了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

补天士根据少数服从多数原则，为声波和他的磁带部队安排了一间舱室。起初他们略显拘谨，但自从轰隆隆和迷乱从老十那里得到不少小玩意儿后，这里很快便有了那么点家的感觉。

甚至声波在这里和他的朋友们玩闹时解除了面罩。

这是威震天进来后的第一想法。

他们立刻停止了一切玩闹，声波的面罩“咔哒”一声又合上了，在护目镜后近乎冷漠地等待他的指令。  
“声波，到我舱室里来。”

渣的！我为什么不能把语气再放缓一点！

意料之中，声波毫不犹豫地答应了。

就像他以前下达给他的无数个命令，而他只负责执行。

进入自己的领地后，他示意声波可以坐在椅子上，自己则坐在充电床上，即使是舰长的舱室也并不十分宽敞，从来不会有客人拜访也并不值得他多添置一些桌椅。

声波有些犹豫地坐下了，似乎他并没有料想到这会是一场促膝长谈。

“有何吩咐，威震天大人。”

Lord！他竟对我如此生疏！还是在这样私密的环境下！

但威震天只是叹息道：“放轻松，声波。我只是想和你聊聊。”

“关于什么？”

“关于你。”

声波沉默了片刻，然后开口道：“在我到这里之前，我应该在和宇宙大帝的战场上。”

威震天感觉火种被揪住了，但他没有在面甲上表现出来。

“继续。”

“我并不清楚是如何到达这艘船上的，但可以肯定的是，我们并不属于这个宇宙，所以我们会尽快……”

“你回来了却是为了离开？！”

声波不明白为什么威震天听上去如此愤怒。他无法想象另一个宇宙上的惨烈战况，这让他每在这里多待一刻，便愈发不安。其实他们早该回去了——“跳”一下，这对寻光号来说轻而易举——但是他的磁带朋友们一直在劝他留下。

而眼前的威震天似乎也有此意图。

于是声波做出了一个决定：“请求询问：这个宇宙的声波。”

“你是说你自己吗？”威震天爆发出近乎悲伤的大笑，“他早死了！就在和宇宙大帝对抗的那一次。我失去了他。”最后一句几乎微不可闻。

声波一时不知该如何回复，于是威震天低着头自顾自地继续讲下去。

“我并不清楚在遇见声波前他的样子，但Ravage说，‘就像幼生体一样脆弱’，刚开始这很难让我把这样的他和初见时那个狂妄自大却不知道自己正在被人被操控着的小炉渣联系在一起。”

“直到我带他去看一场角斗赛。他的能力失控了。那里充斥着疯狂、粗俗、不堪，无论是那能把整个角斗场掀起来的呐喊声，还是那些肮脏的心声，至少有一样——或者是两者都有，刺激到了我的朋友。我正是考虑到了这种情况，才选择陪伴他一起前来。卡隆的黑暗，赛博坦的黑暗，他必须见识一下。”

“说实话当这些真的发生时，那个时候的我有些不知所措。最后我用了最蠢的办法，握住他的手，对他说……”

“我在这里。”  
“我在这里。”

威震天又惊又喜地抬头，他感受到了一阵久违了的磁场，而释放它的人，面罩不知何时早已解开，嘴角弯起一个温和的弧度。

“继续。”

对方轻声说道。

受到鼓舞后，威震天继续讲他们的故事，而他的视线也从未离开过声波。

“后来他设法脱离了那炉渣议员，被我收入麾下。”

“事实上是他主动提出的。”

“是的，是的。”威震天轻笑一声，然后继续说，“他的读芯能力十分强大，但也一直很令人头疼。当他终于能自如控制自己的能力了，紧接而来的又是信任危机。霸天虎们普遍对他抱有敌视态度。”

“你用你的实力威慑了他们吗？”

“你知道的。”

“然后为了感激你为他所做的一切，他私自倾听了你的心声……”

“是我的自愿。”

声波微笑着看着他。

“然后他发誓永远忠于您。”

“他也为我敞开了火种舱。”

“他们对彼此毫无隐瞒之后……”

两人之间的距离近到可以感受到对方的呼吸。

“我得到了他。”

威震天将声波拥入怀中，低头抵着对方护额，一连串细密的吻从护目镜一直到嘴角。

唇与唇的厮磨中，他听见声波说：

“现在也是。”

声波主动吻住了他，灵巧的舌头轻车熟路地探进来，贪婪地渴求着更多的触碰。但很快主动权又被威震天夺回。暴戾的入侵如狂风骤雨，让他全线崩溃，自甘落入情欲之中。

猛烈的攻势让声波本能地想往后退，但威震天环在他腰上的手又将他拉近几分，两人的对接面板紧紧贴合，同样炽热。

他的伴侣已经给他了足够多的惊喜，而威震天觉得也应该让声波充分享受。

于是他把爱人抱到他的书桌上，强迫他分开试图合拢的双腿，低头舔舐着已经溢出来的少许对接液。声波的换气扇骤然加大了频率，他喘息着推开对方的头雕：“你不必这么做。”

威震天抓住他的手，舔弄着指节之间的管线，满意地得到又一声低喘。他红色的光学镜露骨地看着声波：“打开它。”“不……”“前后都打开。”

不等对方的许可，威震天已经轻而易举地拆掉了那两块摇摇欲坠的挡板，并把它们丢到了视野范围之内。

无论多少次，威震天都会赞叹这蓝白主色的对接设备，似乎和本尊一般含蓄，但在动情的抚摸下又会变得那样柔软。

弹跳出来的输出管已经有过载的迹象，颤悠悠地立在清冷的空气中，从顶部渗出的对接液向下一直流到根部。而接口比输出管还要湿哒哒，分泌出来的润滑液在身下的桌子上积成一小滩，意识到这一点的声波低着头不安地扭捏着，而抚上接口外沿的手让他的机体瞬间安分了。

宽厚的手掌覆上整个对接口，其温暖舒适的感觉让声波不自觉地扭动腰肢贴近掌心，顺带着还没有得到释放的输出管一起通过摩擦获得快感。

对方淫乱的身姿极大地考验了威震天的自制力。他腾出他的左手专门去抚慰声波的输出管，而右手仍在接口周围打圈儿。

输出管被握住的感觉令声波机体紧绷，他几乎要捏碎身下的桌沿，而当那只手开始上下撸动时，却又意外放松下来，毫不吝啬他轻细的呻吟。

“啊……！”

终于，在克制隐忍的尖叫声中，随着左手心里的一阵抽动，温热的对接液射在了声波自己的腹部和胸前。

但显然威震天暂时是不会放过他的。

声波感到一个温热的物体伸进了他的接口，当他意识到是什么的时候，他试图推开对方，但由于力道过轻，然而显得像是欲拒还迎。

舌尖一一探寻着湿热的内壁上的敏感节点，当手指碾过外节点时，他的伴侣发出了相当可爱的一声惊呼。他的机体随着手指的动作而小幅度摇摆着，热情大胆地迎合着他的动作。作为奖励，威震天插入了第一根手指，很快又是第二根，模拟着对接时的动作抽插着，并用舌头舔弄着接口外沿和输出管根部。

第三根比想象中进入得要更加顺利，它们在接口内横冲直撞，一次又一次地重重碾过内置节点。

“威震天……”

声波呼唤着伴侣的名字，外表平静地迎来了第二次过载，没有大声的尖叫，连机体颤抖的程度也并不那么明显，如果不是接口如此卖力地绞着他的手指，他可能会产生更多糟糕的想法。

威震天抽出手指，带出了一些润滑液和小声呜咽。他一把扯下自己的前挡板，声波看到那尺寸过大的输出管时接口不安地缩了一下，但威震天架起了声波的一条腿，扶着自己的管子，顶开了外保护叶，在接口外部徘徊。

无法忍受刺激的声波主动将接口贴近输出管，却又因为被威震天按住了而无法动弹。声波不受控制地流出些许清洗液，请求对方让自己过载。

“你在过载的时候都是像先前那样平静的吗？”

威震天不怀好意地蹭了蹭接口。

“你……嗯……知道的……”

声波几乎已经没有办法再集中精力去思考，他现在只希望那根管子进来，最好是直接贯穿他，让他连尖叫的机会也没有。

他也的确诚实地向对方传达了一切诉求。

威震天先是一愣，然后便直接进入了对方，一直顶到次级油箱垫片。声波的尖叫哽住了，转而变成了小声的啜泣。

输出管整根离开又整根进入，粗暴地侵犯着那紧致的接口，两人的装甲因为激烈的碰撞而在对方的机体上留下了几道漆印。

“连哭也是这么安静吗？”

声波甚至无法组织好一句完整的句子，刚一开口就又变成了呻吟，他一面承受着接口的粗暴对待，一面忍受着对方的言语戏弄。

“声波，如果你依然如此内敛，我有的是办法让你变得放荡。”他又狠狠顶弄了一下，“我会在你通话的时候从后面进入你，让你的通讯对象从你不同寻常的呼吸声中找到些许端倪；我会把你锁在我的办公桌下，在船员汇报工作的时候用我的管子塞满你柔软湿润的口腔；我会把你按在隔间的门板上狠狠拆你，如果你不控制声音就会被走廊上的人发现……哦……你夹我夹得好紧……你会想尝试一下的对吗，声波？”

他抱紧威震天痉挛着高潮了。威震天又狠狠顶弄了两下，才把对接液全数射入其中。当威震天撤出来的时候，润滑液、对接液混杂着从尚且无法闭合的接口中流出来，流到桌子上又流到地上。

声波嘴角挂着一抹电解液，神态迷离而餍足。

突然清洗液不受控制地落了下来，威震天有些慌乱地舔去伴侣眼角的液体，询问他是否有哪里受伤了。

“不……”

声波伸手揽住对方的脖颈，面甲贴着面甲。

“只是……很舒服……”

渣的。威震天发现自己又有抬头之势。

就在他提议是否要一起去洗个油浴（独立浴室，舰长的特权）时，听到了什么东西掉在地上的声音。

威震天转过头捕捉到了一个红黄的身影。

而他的内置闹钟告诉他现在应该是补天士上交报告的时刻。

他渣的。

END


End file.
